Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series
<''' Other Features' Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Series, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a series. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Series preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Series '''Note:' For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *'ALL' votes, whether for or against, must have a reason. *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a series you nominated. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *Nominating something as a joke, ironically, or shitposting is '''not '''allowed. Series Requirements *It must be an active series; 3 months or more with no activity is considered inactive. *Nominating a cancelled series ''is allowed, just as long as the writer doesn't choose to take down the episodes. *It must have a strong navigation structure, making it easy to find the series' aliens, characters, and episodes, even if the episodes are on another page. The easiest way to do this is to make a category for your series. *The series must be at least two months old and have four episodes completed. *The series must have at least decent grammar. Previous Winners 2011 *March: Ben 10: Multi Trixes *April: Shade 10: Evolutions *May: Sem 2.10 *June: Question For Ben 10 *July: Ben 10: Omnifinity *August: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *September: ''Plumbers'' *October: Ren 10 *November: TIE! - Tennyson Force and Splix 10 *December: Omni-World 2012 *January: TIE! - Omni-Spore and The Omni-Knights *February: TIE '- ''M.E.G.A. and Ben 10: Stupidity Force *March: Ben 10: Eternal Forms *April: Knights of the Sword *May: Ben 10: Bio Squad *June: '''TIE! - Noah 10 and Brian 10 and Ben 10: Hero of All Ages *July: Hean 10 *August: Young Plumbers *September: Cassie 12: Original Series *October: Knight of All Knights *November: Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *December: Back in Action: Alien Universe 2013 *January: Ben 10: Supreme Force *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Power *March: Ben 10.5 *April: Ben 23 *May: Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *June: Chaturn 10: Fan Force *July: Mig 10: Gamaverse *August: Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *September: Ben 10: Shattered Universe *October: Ahmad 15 (Rebooted) *November: TIE! - Simien 10: Polyverse and Bryce Bowman: Origins *December: Ben 10: Team Tennyson 2014 *January: Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite *February: Ben 10: Negative Rising *March: OmniSins *April: 40: The Last Splixson *May: Ben 10 & The Master Assassins *June: Ben 10: Biomniverse *July: Young Plumbers: Generations *August: Brandon 10: Alien Force *September: 'TIE! '- Benjection and UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *October: Epic Nova *November: Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution *December: Ben 10: Unbound 2015 *January: Omnination *February: Genesis: Chronocle *March: Prototype (Series) *April: Sif 100 *May: Anur Chronicles *June: Not Applicable *July: Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero *August: Horizons *September: Crazy Angry Alien Tiger *October: Tech 10: Rebooted *November: Inversed Roles Rebooted *December: Bryce Bowman: Origins 2016 *January: Ben 10 Theory *February: Mig X '' *March: None *April: ''Tech 10: Star Spirit *May: Mack 10 (old version) *June: CaT Reviews! *July: Age of the Unitrix *August: Death of Ben 10 *September: Reflection (Series) *October: Mutant Drake *November: Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed *December: Cisco 10: Vibeverse 2017 *January: Nu Mack 10 *February: Ben 10: Ultimate Hero *March: Interviews with OV9 *April: CaT Riffs *May: None *June: Diamond Man's Untitled Series *July: 'TIE! '- Attack on To'kustar and Ben 10: Twin Omnitrixes *August: None *September: Simien 10: Blood Monkey ----